


We've Only Just Begun

by ClaraLuna98



Series: Shara Moments [5]
Category: BuzzFeed Violet (Short Films), Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Anniversary, Date Night, Engagement, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 09:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14931558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraLuna98/pseuds/ClaraLuna98
Summary: I found out after working on this for a few days that their anniversary is today so I kicked it into gear and finished it





	We've Only Just Begun

Light from the rising sun streamed through the windows as Shane played with Sara’s hair. Warming the room as they laid in each others arms. Sharing soft kisses. 

“I love you.” Shane whispered, twirling a curl around his finger. “You know that?” 

“I do.” She kissed his nose. “I love you too.” Shane let out a content sigh and pulled Sara closer to him. As if were at all possible with how closely pressed together they already were. 

“Good.” He moved his hand to her hip. Rubbing gentle circles with the tips of his fingers. Sara hummed happily. 

“I wish we could stay like this all day.” She buried her face in his chest. 

“Unfortunately, we have to go to work.” Shane slowly unwrapped his arms from the small woman. Not really wanting to let her go. “But tonight, I do have something special planned.” The day marked three years of their relationship, and Shane wanted to surprise her. 

“You didn’t have to do that.” She kissed him. “I would have been happy enough just spending the night here with you.” 

“I know. But it’s our anniversary.” He ran a hand up and down her arm. “And I wanna celebrate it right.” 

“You’re too good to me.” He gave her one last quick kiss before finally moving to get ready for the day. 

…

The work day seemed to drag on, Sara glancing excitedly at the clock on her desk every few minutes. It wasn’t often that Shane planned a surprise, or was able to keep it a surprise for very long when he did, so Sara had no idea what he could possibly have planned. 

By the time 6 rolled around, Sara had felt like she’d been at work for a week. But she saw Shane approaching her desk and she smiled. 

“You ready to go?” He asked. 

“Sure am.” She grabbed her bag and Shane’s hand. 

“Okay. We are gonna have to stop back at home because we are not properly dressed.”

“Oh, so it’s a fancy surprise, huh?” She raised her eyebrow at him. 

“Just trust me.” He kissed the back of her hand. “Have I ever steered you wrong before?” 

“Let’s not open that door.” She teased. He playfully shoved her as they walked towards the car. 

…

Sara changed into her date attire, a simple dress and flats, and Shane looked her over appreciatively. 

“What if,” he pulled her to him, “we skip the date and spend tonight right here.” 

“Nope.” She popped the ‘p’. “You got me all excited for this surprise you’ve got planned. You’re not gonna quit on it now.” 

“Okay.” He kissed her softly. “But when we get back…” 

“Well then it’s fair game.” She wriggled out of his arms and sauntered towards the door. 

“You tease.” Shane chuckled, following her out to the elevator. 

“You love it.” She smirked up at him. 

“Yes I do.” He leaned down to kiss her again. 

Shane drove them a few blocks away to a little hole in the wall restaurant. 

“It’s nothing special.” Shane rubbed the back of his neck. “But Steven said the food was good. It was an option for their pasta episode back in season one. It was the middle of the road location.” 

“Well if it’s got Steven’s seal of approval I’m sure it’s great.” 

The place was small. Only a couple of tables with red and white checkered tablecloths. The whole place was lit by dim fairy lights. Giving the building a romantic glow. 

“It’s beautiful.” The lights glinted off Sara’s curls as she looked around. Shane was so distracted by how beautiful she looked, he almost didn’t notice the hostess approach. 

“Oh, uh, reservation for Shane Madel.” 

“Right this way.” She led them to a booth in the back corner of the restaurant. “You’re server will be right with you.” 

“Thank you.” Sara grabbed Shane’s hand. “This is great.” Shane kissed her fingers. 

“Only the best for my lady.” He played with her fingers. “But this isn’t the only surprise I have.” 

“No?” She raised an eyebrow. “Well then out with it. What’s the rest?”

“All in good time, Sweetheart.” 

They enjoyed their dinner, pleasant conversation flowing between them as they ate. When their plates were empty and the bill was paid. Shane drove them to a nearby beach. 

“Okay, I know that this is the corniest way to do this, but when have I ever not been corny?” He pulled Sara over to the edge of the water. 

“What are you doing?” There was a giggle in her words. 

“I wanna marry you.” He said. “Not, like, right this moment. Well maybe right this moment. But, what I’m trying to say is…”

“Yes.” Shane froze, his hand reaching towards his back pocket. “Yes.” A thousand watt smile spread across Shane’s face. He gathered her into his arms. Lifting her off the ground effortlessly and kissing her with everything he had. 

“I love you.” He set her back down and pulled the ring from his pocket. Sliding it onto her waiting finger. 

“I love you too.” He pulled her to his chest. Unable to keep the smile from his face. 

…

Later that night, the two laid in bed together. A mirror of that morning. But with much less clothes. 

“Happy anniversary.” Shane kissed her temple. 

“And to many more.” 

“Many, many more.” He took her left hand and twisted the ring around her finger. “This one. Our wedding. Birthdays. Whatever else we can find an excuse to celebrate.” 

“Everyday will be like a party.” Sara tangled their fingers together. “Not that it isn’t already.” 

“Everyday is amazing because I get to spend it with you.”   
“Sap.” She tilted her head up, Shane meeting her halfway. 

“Only for you.” 

“Lucky me.”


End file.
